Hueles a uvas
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —Hueles a uvas y no intentes negarlo. Para: Daenerys Black.


**Hueles a uvas**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Para:** Daenerys Black.

**Pareja:** Fred Weasley & Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Las manecillas del reloj marcan las nueve menos cinco cuando Hermione recoge sus libros de la mesa de la sala común y los mete en su mochila. Tiene clase de pociones a primera hora y no quiere darle una excusa ni a Snape ni a Umbridge para que le quiten puntos a Gryffindor.

—¿Estás buscando algo? —pregunta Fred o quizás George.

—Voy atrasada a pociones porque no encuentro el maldito libro —responde ella soltando un sonoro bufido—. Estoy segura que estaba encima de la mesa pero no lo encuentro.

—¿Quién lo diría? La perfecta Hermione Granger utilizando la palabra «maldito». De seguro se viene el fin del mundo —una sonrisa burlona asoma en sus labios y extiende el libro en su dirección—. Aquí lo tienes.

Hermione quiere preguntarle qué hace con su libro pero recuerda que va a atrasada a su clase y rápidamente lo guarda en su mochila. Se la cuelga al hombro y sale por el hueco del retrato.

—Me debes una explicación, George.

—¡Pero soy Fred!

Baja las escaleras tan veloz como sus piernas le permiten y no tarda en llegar a las mazmorras.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

La mayoría de los estudiantes se encuentran en el aula de pociones cuando ella llega. Busca con la mirada a Harry y Ron, deja la mochila sobre la mesa y espera a las instrucciones de Snape quien para variar no está de muy buen humor, sobre todo después de la inspección de Umbridge.

—Habrán sus libros en la página noventa y tres, allí encontrarán las instrucciones para realizar la poción de hoy —dice con voz grave, arrastrando las palabras—. Quitaré veinte puntos a Gryffindor por cada poción mal elaborada.

—¡Eso es muy injusto! —grita Ron acompañado de los abucheos de los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor—. No puede hacer eso.

—¿Qué ha dicho, señor Weasley? Puedo hacer eso y mucho más. ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cuestionar la autoridad del profesor! Y le sugiero que no diga ni una sola palabra más sino quiere que le siga restando puntos a su casa.

A Ron se le ponen coloradas las orejas pero no dice nada más. Hermione enciende el caldero mientras Harry busca el libro en su mochila.

—No lo he traído —dice él—. Ron, ¿tienes el libro?

Su amigo niega con la cabeza y es Hermione la que saca su libro de la mochila. Abre el libro y es cuestión de pocos segundos antes que un líquido viscoso salga disparado en dirección a su rostro.

Ahora tiene la piel de un tono violáceo y huele intensamente a uva.

—¡Fred!

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

—¿De quién fue la idea?

Ella tiene el cabello castaño alborotado, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la piel color violeta y emana un intenso aroma a uva. Los gemelos se encuentran enfrente debatiéndose entre mantenerse serio porque Hermione enojada puede llegar a ser peligrosa o reírse a carcajadas de lo graciosa que se ve.

—En nuestra defensa diré que tú no eras el blanco de la broma —dice George y ella puede darse cuenta de ello gracias al abrigo tejido de Molly con una gigantesca inicial bordada—. Se suponía que Snape abriría tu libro y él quedaría violeta.

—Pensándolo bien, tendríamos que haber utilizado color rosado —interviene Fred—. ¿No lo crees, George? A Umbridge de seguro le hubiera causado gracia.

—Imagínate que decidiera utilizar a Snape como nuevo adorno para su estantería.

Los dos hermanos ríen por su broma y chocan las palmas de sus manos. Hermione chasquea los dedos para llamar su atención y se señala a sí misma.

—¡Pero soy yo la que está teñida de violeta y oliendo a uva! —exclama furiosa—. Quiero que arreglen esto y que lo hagan ahora.

—Lo siento pero los efectos no se van a ir hasta que pasen tres horas.

_¡Genial! Ahora tengo que pasar tres horas como una uva gigante, _piensa.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

A la hora del almuerzo, Hermione sigue contando los minutos que le faltan para que los efectos de la broma se terminen y vuelva a tener un rostro normal y que no huela a uva. Un grupo de chicas de Slytherin de séptimo año sueltan unas risitas tontas cuando ella pasa a su lado pero las ignora.

—¡Y aquí me encuentro con mi uva preferida! —exclama Fred—. Quiero decir, a mi estudiante preferida.

Hermione rueda los ojos.

—¿No deberías estar en clases?

—Umbridge nos ha expulsado a George y a mí en lo que queda de la semana, por lo que no tenemos que entrar a sus clases —Fred le rodea el cuello con un brazo y la acerca más a su cuerpo—. ¿Cómo llevas esto del olor a uva?

—Fatal —admite—. ¿Por qué no pudieron utilizar un aroma más agradable como frambuesas o manzanas?

—Porque Snape odia las uvas y al parecer, tú también comienzas a odiarlas.

—Desde que me transformaron en una.

Fred le toca la nariz con el dedo índice y vuelve a sonreír.

—Te ves graciosa.

Por debajo del color violeta, Hermione siente sus mejillas enrojecidas.

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, con la piel ya de un color normal y sin apestar a uvas, Hermione busca su libro de transformaciones. Está segura de que tiene que encontrarse en la sala común.

—¿Estás buscando esto? —dice Fred con el libro en la mano y se lo acerca.

—No voy a caer de nuevo en su broma —responde segura—. Búsquense otra persona a la que jugarle sus truquitos y...

Hermione no puede continuar porque Fred le agarra la muñeca, la acerca a su cuerpo y junta su boca con la suya. Su rostro refleja una mueca de sorpresa pero no se aleja en ningún momento, corresponde el beso con intensidad. ¿Qué está haciendo? No lo sabe con exactitud pero la boca de Fred que se mueve sobre la suya, es suficiente para alejar cualquier pensamiento.

—Hueles a uvas y no intentes negarlo.


End file.
